


Eyes

by Cheesecloth



Series: September 2019 Oneshots [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: And what he's doing is shenanigans, Aziraphale knows full well what he's doing, I saw a post on tumblr and haven't slept since, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Scoops of fluff and crack, Well-meaning shenanigans but shenanigans nonetheless, post-armaggedon, some snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Crowley gets a little burned by Aziraphale's true form while they're having a little fun.Aziraphale feels horrible about it, but Crowley insists that he still really likes the angel's true form. So Aziraphale tries a little something-something.





	Eyes

The ice was almost not cool enough on his skin. Crowley hissed at the contact of it. He hears the rustle from the bedroom and quickly shoves the pack of ice in their freezer. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale’s sleepy voice called, and before Crowley could hide his chest under his shirt, the angel gets a full view of its intense redness. “Crowley! What happened?” He rushed over to his lover and friend. 

“Nothing too bad, angel. I mean, it’s not your fault-“ 

“What’s not my fault? Crowley! It’s so feverishly warm! Did you get burnt, my love?” Aziraphale asks, and Crowley hisses softly in pain. "I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pressed so hard- What happened? What do you _mean_ it’s not my fault?” 

“It- uh, it- It happened last night.” 

“Last night?” 

“You see, well, I do like your true form, angel. It’s all brilliant and everything. The light of it though, hah. It burns a bit?” 

Aziraphale’s eyes widened in shock. “My form hurts you? Crowley, you should have told me! I would have put myself away instantly! Oh, I’m so terribly sorry for burning you, dearheart. Come here, I’ll do what I can to heal you.” 

“Thanks,” Crowley murmured, a cool tingle filtering through him from Aziraphale’s hands. He would have done it himself if it had been done to him by another demon. But the true form of an angel? He liked Aziraphale’s though- “I didn’t hate it.” 

“You what?” Aziraphale was baffled. 

“Well, the burning hurt. No, no need for apologies angel! It’s fine, it’s fine-“ 

“It’s not fine!-“ 

“Right. I know. Sorry I keep minimizing the situation in order to pack away the pain and traumatic experiences that should be dealt with in a healthy manner through healthy communication and kind self-reflection. Habit. Anyways-“ 

“Getting you a therapist was a brilliant idea, Crowley,” Aziraphale said as he finished healing the burns. He gazed proudly up at his partner, who flushed and waved his hand carelessly, almost knocking his personalized snake coffee mug over. 

“Yeah, yeah. So anyway, I meant it when I said I didn’t hate it. Your true form, I mean. I actually really like it.” 

“What do you like about it?” Aziraphale placed the mug a safe distance away from Crowley. 

“Your holy light, I suppose, even though it burns. Uh, your wings- I mean, we’ve all got wings, though I like how many you’ve got…Oh, your eyes! You’ve got eyes like anything. So many eyes…and when they’re on me, I feel so-” 

“Watched?” 

“-admired, loved- ngk! Whatever.” Crowley’s flush is darker now. 

Aziraphale kissed his demon’s cheek, smiling, and they made cocoa together before heading out for a nice breakfast date. 

But it remained in Aziraphale’s mind. Obviously he didn’t enjoy hurting his love in any sort of manner. Surely there must be some sort of way to mimic his true form in the bedroom without burning Crowley? He especially thought about it when Crowley stole a sneaky bite of his chocolate-dipped zeppole. Stray chocolate found its way onto the demon’s cheek, and when Aziraphale pointed it out, Crowley wiped it onto his thumb and licked the evidence of Aziraphale’s zeppole away with quick flicks of his forked serpent tongue. 

Aziraphale shifted in his seat, wondering how he could mimic his true form in a way that could make it _sexy_ for the demon. He nearly swore when Crowley managed to get raspberry sauce on his fingers, and decided it must’ve been purposeful. After all, Crowley was grinning at Aziraphale as he mouthed at each finger, teasing that forked tongue between the digits. 

Breakfast is pursued swiftly with Aziraphale snogging Crowley in the nearest alley, which Crowley teases him for. He doesn’t get the opportunity to whisper more about how easily he can seduce his boyfriend when Aziraphale starts kissing and nipping at Crowley’s, reveling in the eager hiss from Crowley. 

But yes, his true form remains on his mind. Days later, Aziraphale thinks he’s found the perfect solution. 

Crowley enters the cottage after a lovely day out to pull some harmless pranks on the citizens of London* and finds their home emitting strangely sensual vibes. Knowing his angel, it must be lust. He flicked his tongue to taste the air. Yes, definitely lust. 

*Post Script: He’s still a demon, after all. He doesn’t report to Hell any longer, but he’s always quite enjoyed harmless pranks. His current favorite is to tape posters of long-expired advertisements _everywhere _for the off-brand version of Snuggies called Snugglies. They’ve since gone out of business, mostly due to being _extremely_ sued. 

Curious, the demon shrugged off his coat and placed it on the rack (otherwise Aziraphale would be upset), and made his way towards their bedroom. 

There was a curious amount of light, and their room emitted warmth. He flicked his tongue out again just to get another whiff of Aziraphale’s comforting scent. 

The door was open. Heat lamps were placed throughout the room from what he could see outside the doorway. Their light was warm in both temperature and color. It was pleasantly similar to Aziraphale’s light. 

Further in, the angel laid splendidly on the bed. He only had one pair of wings out visibly, as the others would only join in when he was in his truest form, but it was still a pleasant sight. The soft white feathers framed Aziraphale gorgeously. One wing was laid against the bed while the other was raised in the air enticingly, almost limply, like they do in pleasure, and when Aziraphale feels the safest. Crowley stepped closer, almost mesmerized. 

Their bedsheet was draped over most of his boyfriend, hiding almost all of his delicious curves. The most exposed part of him was his chest, and his nipples were covered with-

Crowley immediately fled the room. 

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT, ANGEL!” He tried to burn the sight of google eyes taped onto Aziraphale’s nipples out of his mind, but they were there was no escape from it. It burned more than Aziraphale’s true light. “GAH!” 

“I’VE GOT MORE OF THEM, DEAR! IF THAT’S THE ISSUE THEN THERE’S NO NEED TO WORRY! I’M WEARING MORE OF THEM BELOW THE SHEET!” Aziraphale yelled back from the room. 

“ASDGHJKL!” 

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
> \--
> 
> \--  
Where I got the idea: 
> 
> https://rainbowbarnacle.tumblr.com/post/112210121779/kid-thor-the-only-otp-question-the-matters-is


End file.
